AATC The Last stand
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: a massive zombie out break is sweeping the country and its up to one chipmunk in red and a couple of survivors to hold out for 20 days can he do it or are they all doomed to be come zombies rated T for blood and gore R
1. Chapter 1

AATC : The last Stand

**Day 1 **

Alvin's POV

It was the night of January 6th ,2011 I had just built a barricade just for the night until some zombies came luckily I had my trusting G17 pistol so I started to fire it at there legs hoping to either slow them down or stop them in there tracks I kept firing until hoping that I didn't run out of ammo or the that the barricade didn't fall I noticed that the sun had started to rise so I kept firing until there were no more zombies . " Well that went easy" I said .

So I went out and started to search for survivors hoping they can help me I even found a death adder six shooter revolver I added it to my inventory I even found myself a shotgun with a custom barrel so I kept that one . The survivors names were Jason Ethan and and Brian . " Alright guys listen up I have some weapons for you guys a Death adder revolver a shot gun for you and finally for you an Uzi it really packs a punch trust me and finally for me the UMP45 we need to last another night hoping that someone rescues us and gets us to safety" I said . " I do have one question though are there more of us out there" Asked Brian . " I don't know so when the zombies aren't attacking we go looking for weapons and survivors and try to repair the barricade as much as we can" I replied .

" It does sound like its going to be tough but being rescued just might be worth it" Said Jason . " That it is trust me on that in any case lets get ready for the night" I said . And so the rest of us took positions shooting up some zombies . A few of them walked and we just started to open fire a couple of them went down only for a few more to take there place lucky us it wouldn't be long before rescue arrives still we had to hold out as long as we can before the military arrives . Soon the last of the Zombies came some had body armor .

" Guys aim for there legs we need to take them out shooting them in the chest won't work"I yelled . So Brian Jason Ethan and myself fired at there legs the plan worked for a while till the normal zombies came we looked and the sun was rising so we had to finish this as fast as possible . Soon all of the zombies were dead and we headed back inside the compound making sure no one was injured or infected as we might fear . " Alright make sure you weren't bitten or scratched or cut with any other weapons" I asked . Brian Jason and Ethan did as they were told they looked themselves over making sure they weren't bitten or worse and all was well .

" Great alright we need to head out again to get more weapons and find more survivors before night falls" I said . So we all headed out into the day to find more . Much to our luck we did we found Simon Brittany Eleanor Jill and Sheryl lucky us . Along the way we picked up a hunting rifle a sawn off shotgun an AK47 along with an M14A2 Assault rifle once we got back to compound we had to arm ourselves for the night . " Simon you got the Hunting rifle Brittany your getting the Sawn off shotgun while Eleanor your getting the AK47 and finally Jill your getting the M14A2 assault rifle Sheryl take my G17 pistol your going to need it" I said . " Uh you must be Alvin right well I am pretty good at hunting after all but how long do we need to last" He asked . " Until rescue comes" I added.

**Day 2 **

With the barricade repaired and ready we took our positions as the Zombies came Jason and Ethan took out a couple of zombies while Brian took some out himself Brittany Simon Eleanor Jill and Sheryl took some out as did I once again the sun rose and finally the zombies fell . So Brittany repaired the barricade in which she did a good job . " Great job Britt great job" I congratulated her . She blushed but kissed me on my furry cheek. Finally we headed back restocking on weapons so we all went out searching for more survivors we found Charlene Katy and Cindy ther were more out there but we had to hold our own for the night . We all found some other weapons such as a chain saw a Barrett hoping that it would hold for the night . " Alright guys lets get equipped ,Charlene your taking the Chainsaw Katy since your good with ranged weapons I want you to take the Hunting bow while you Cindy take the Barrett" I said . And sure enough we were more than ready. Hoping we can last the night


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 3 **_

Alvin's (POV) continued

we repaired the barricade as much as we could lucky for us we still had some weapons ready to go mostly we had a spare chain saws some traps to be laid yes we are going to lay traps so prevent the zombies from getting closer to our barricade and destroying though if you think about it its going to be hard to get new traps that's why I had Adam lay the traps in the day it was mostly land mines old bear traps and gas canisters all I had to shoot them and zombies went boom I even had a rocket launcher and grenade launcher along with some

grenades that I recently got on our last raid we did pick up some good weapons like a 25 caliber revolver along with a Desert Eagle a very powerful weapons we had an auto shot gun a very interesting weapon for our turret we had setup a Gatling gun that had to be operated manually . So we made sure that the traps were set and armed for the on coming horde of zombies but they are in for one heck of a nasty surprise . "Alright Alvin everything is set for the night we should get ready as well load up the gatling gun and take our positions for the night" said Adam .

"Alright people take your positions and get ready for the fight of the night as the zombies are coming we should be ready" I said . And with that everyone got ready for the night just waiting for the zombies to come .

_**Later that night**_

Everyone took there positions Simon maned the gatling gun turret Alvin Brian Brittany Jason Ethan Eleanor and the others were ready and armed . " Ok guys just hold out till sun rise" said Alvin . And so the zombies started to pour on in the traps started to hold them off for a period of time before they had to open fire . _"So far so good"_ thought Jeanette . And with that everything was set to go . " ALRIGHT GUYS LET EM HAVE IT" I shouted . That they did zombies fell faster than you can yell . " Just keep shooting" I said over the gun fire. We had to make sure that every single zombie well before sun rise and lucky us there was one and that last trap took care of him lucky us .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still during the night **_

_**Alvin's POV continued **_

It was still night and we were blasting away zombies left and right hoping we can still hold out till sun rise . Brittany looked over at me and wondering if we were gonna make it soon the last zombie came and he went boom . " Perfect alright people time to put fresh traps and I want Simon and Jeanette to handle as for everyone try to repair the barricade if you can but other than that head back inside the compound" I said. And with that we all headed out to do our own jobs still I just hoped that this worked .

_**With Simon and Jeanette **_

Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette were working on setting up the traps . She looked over toward her counterpart and asked . " Simon do you think that we will make it out of here" asked Jeanette scared . " Don't worry Jeanette Alvin filled me in on whats going on and yes we will get out of here don't be scared" comforted Simon as he laid down the last trip mine . Jeanette smiled at what he said and laid down her last trip mine and both headed inside the compound and waited for the night .

_**With Alvin and the others**_

Meanwhile Alvin was explaining his plan to the rest of of the othere's . " There you guys are glad you can make it" I said . " Well what is this plan that you were telling the others" asked Simon . " Well what we need to do is keep a fresh supply of traps guns and various other things until help arrives which is why I want everyone to keep a daily log of whats going on you can write down you feelings and other things but the point is if the zombies break though the barricade then we should need a back up plan we would need to have our emergency turrets come online and open fire on the incoming zombies that way none of us becomes one of them" I explained to the others . I could tell that they were listening to what I had to say . " Anyway though we have to hold out for at least 20 days until the army picks us up by either radio transmission or by visual everyone understand" I asked . And of course everyone nodded this was going to be a long hold out


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day four **_

Night as fallen once again as we get everyone into position's we all know what's going on only this time we have a high powered sniper rifle along with another chain gun but this time I want Adam to handle the high power turret while Simon handles the sniper rifle zombies were coming in waves and we did a double check of the traps and everything was set to go .

"ALRIGHT GUYS LIGHTEM UP" I shouted and with that said everyone opened fire and some zombies fell by the hundreds but were not about to give up both Simon and Adam opened fire on the zombies as well and they fell faster than you can say holy munk. But it wasn't going to be easy the claymore mines went off like fireworks as the zombies started to walk on them the bear traps held them in place while we popped them full of lead but more and more zombies and we just let em have it Jeanette Brittany Jason and Ethan took out a few while Eleanor and the others took out few as well while I took out a lot of zombies well same with Adam and Simon .

I looked to my left and saw the sun just starting to rise . "Come on keep firing" I said and soon the last zombies fell . And once all the zombies were dead we headed back into our compound . " That was great guys now we just need to hold out till help arrives trust me I know what i'm doing" I said to the others . " I know anyway I think we should get some rest" said Simon

and with that they all headed off to the beds to get some sleep . While I was just hanging around to keep an eye on things I had Adam and Brittany put up fresh traps such as more claymore mines more bear traps and even more gas cans once all the traps were set up they both headed back inside to get some rest while I kept an eye on the compound its self I can already see that both Adam and Brittany are a great couple however I'm still unsure as to what but then again things should work out .

While everyone was asleep I just starred out into the sun and wondered what was going on before this outbreak happened of course Nobody would have expected this to happen the dead walking among the living but then again none of us knew it would happen unlike all the movies I watched ones such as resident evil and all that but back then everything was simple enough but now with this outbreak of zombies we all just have to make the best of it . I looked back and saw that all of them were asleep couples like Adam and Brittany Simon and Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor and a few others . But I had to figure that what ever happened to us would be for the best then again . _"Oh god I know we haven't __spoken in a while but I just want to let you that if we make it through that maybe one day you could send a girl my way besides i've been through enough misery as it stands so god if your listening it would mean a lot to me" I prayed _. I took another and sure enough Night was falling again . And everyone knew what they all had to do take out zombies till morning and sleep . But the question is can we holdout ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**13 days later **_

Day has fallen upon us again but lucky us we have came back with some weapons that can help us in this fight against the undead and here we have them a Chicago typewriter a good old desert eagle along with an RCP now that can do some damage against the undead right now I'm having Theodore and Eleanor mount it on a stand from where it will be used in we also brought back a mini its more lethal than a Gatling but lets see what it can do it too is being mounted on a turret stand much like the RCP. As we speak there being setup while we stack up the new weapons .

"Simon is everything ready?" I asked . "Alvin everything ready trust me I checked over everything and all is set to go for the night" I replied . Simon knew where I was getting at and he knew I was right but soon in which soon night will fall again and also the undead will walk among the living and it will be up to us to hold them off till sunrise so far there hasn't been any complaints so far mostly everyone has been working well with each other and things have been going well.

Or so I thought it would seem that both Adam and Brittany are getting pretty close as are the others except Brian Jason and Ethan there just focused on getting out of here like me there focused on killing undead left and right as are the others luckily we have the firepower to hold them off . So far there hasn't been any trouble I later sent out the three British chipmunks and sure enough they came back with three more survivors there names were Jonah Peter and Kesha I handed them a Chicago Typewriter along with a desert Eagle to Jonah and Kesha while peter was told to operate the Gatling gun .

Night fell upon us and we knew what we had to do hold off the undead it wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done . We all took our positions and we were all ready to hold off the undead Jonah let loose a hail of bullets from the gatling gun while I operated the RCP it really packed a punch while Simon operated the Gatling gun Jonah opened fire with the Tommy gun and the same with Kesha both were killing zombies left and right everyone was all of us were holding off the undead quite well and even the barricade was holding what we didn't figure in was the zombie dogs luckily Jill got a couple same with the rest of the gang we just had to hold out for as long as we can till help arrives it wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done we were certain that the military picked up our transmission and was heading our way. We knew we had to hold off till sunrise where we would repair the barricade and reload our weapons and set some new traps in hopes we can last a few more nights .


	6. Chapter 6

_**15 Days later **_

It wasn't long till we had all the guns that we needed we had some turrets that would keep back the zombies plus an abundant of traps to hold them off while we set up the turrets for the night everyone was working in the day getting everything set up the traps were set to go the turrets were already positioned and loaded all we had to do was grab the other weapons and at least hold them off . The question was though could we?

Well of course we could we have the firepower to keep them at bay and not turn us into zombies which was why I sent out Adam Brittany Simon and Jeanette to do another weapons raid they came back with AA12 an automatic shotgun that can shoot up to 2,000 rounds a drum clip before it needed to be reloaded another fine weapon that they brought back was none other than Hughes EX34 tank mounted machine gun it was being fitted on a turret stand with some extra support that way it doesn't fall over when some one is using it . Next we have MGH454 a high powered pistol that can really take out a zombie in at least one shot and lastly but not least is the AB147 a pistol/grenade launcher while it fires normal bullets one grenade can take out a group of zombies its so simple just shoot and reload . Night came and so we gathered up our weapons and headed out with the traps set up along with the turrets and the barricade we have a chance of

surviving the night if not till the military arrives to pick us up and take us to the rendezvous point where ever that is . Soon the zombies came so we just opened fire giving them lead from what we got with us our traps did the job while our barricade held them back some of the

survivors got in some good shots soon came the zombified soldiers along with the normal zombies and zombie dogs as well some were shot in the head some shot in the leg to take them out and some were shot up with lead hoping that would either stop them or at least slow them down . I looked to my right and noticed that the sun was coming up so we had to hurry up and finish killing the zombies we were down to our last few traps all we had to was last till the sun was rising and sure enough we finished them off . We all worked together to repair the barricade along with setting down new traps and reloading the turrets in hopes we can hold off the next horde of zombies that are coming .


	7. The final night

The final night

_**Sorry it took so long to update just had update my other stories such as Power rangers Pirate Armada if you wanna read that one then go check it up on my profile anyway on with the story seeing how this is going to be the final chapter to this I might do a sequel to this I might not though **_

It was the final night and we were holding out for as long as we could waves and waves of zombies kept coming and we kept mowing them down the traps were gone and we fear that the barricade might fail as well luckily we have our turrets to hold them back for as long as we can till help arrives .

"Alright guys I can see the helicopters from here keep firing and keep the barricade from falling everyone else keep your fingers on the triggers if your at the turrets everyone else you all know what to do once the helicopters arrive they will take us to the rendezvous point and from there to union city in hopes that we are safe" I said . And with that we kept firing in hopes that the military that wasn't infected can at least mow down the rest and get us the heck out of here but then again what can I say we do have a chance and with my M4A1 I lent a hand or paw to the rest of the survivors so that way we have a chance everyone else kept firing and reloading as fast as they could luckily everyone else was equiped with either a tommy gun a dessert eagle a rocket launcher a grenade launcher or just using the grenades to take out the zombies or someone was at the turrets keeping there finger on the trigger lucky me I had my trusty M4A1 Assault rifle but it took longer for the turrets to reload however both the gatling gun and mini gun just kept firing

I could make out the Heli's coming this way and I had to figure that they were on there way to rescue us . It wasn't long before the last wave of zombies was coming with the traps gone all we had were our weapons and the barricade . Lucky us huh? Well we were very lucky indeed as we started to mow down the last wave of zombies and sure enough we did with help from the military . "Young man are you the one that sent out that SOS?" asked the seargent .

" I did we are the last group of survivors that held out for 20 days and nights and could use a lift" I said . "Well climb on in and take your weapons with you I get the feeling your going to need them" he added and with that we took all of our weapons and climbed inside the Heli but of what we didn't know was that one of us was infected by a zombie and we soon were heading straight to Fort Knox as for how long the trip was we made sure to check what remaining clips we had or how much ammo we had left and sure enough we had some but not a whole lot to last us another night but it was Brittany and Adam who grabbed the ammo from the compound and was keeping it looking it over to make sure that we had enough . All I could do was rest my head on the cot that they provided in the back of the copter I set my gun on the side of the cot I then closed my eyes in hopes I could get some sleep Jill noticed that I was sleeping decided to let me get some much needed sleep . Sooner or later we will have to make the trip to Union city either by air or on foot but either one would work with me

_**Sorry if this last chapter was a bit rushed but not to worry if you want a sequel just leave a review and i'll be sure to get on it if I can . **_

_**CHIPMUNKFANATIC OUT **_


End file.
